My Seven minutes
by freddyburn
Summary: Sequel to seven minutes. Jean thinks about the person she kissed. One-shot.


Jean lay in bed thinking about events earlier in the night. With the Professor and Ms. Munroe in Europe, and Logan gone off on one of his mysterious 'vacations,' Dr. McCoy was in charge. But someone, Bobby more than likely, had hidden his stash of twinkies, meaning that she and Scott were left to supervise the younger students. Bobby and Kurt had suggested the movies they were to watch. That alone should have been enough to alert Jean that they might not be suitable for some students, Jamie chief among them, but Jean had ignored this fact, believing that they were smart enough not to show anything that would scare Jamie.

When the movies delved further into violence and gore, Jean decided it was about time too usher Jamie out of the room when she saw Kitty take his hand and hold it firm. Jamie had given her the sweetest smile imaginable, and there was no trace of fear on his face, unlike Kitty. Neither was there any hint of fear coming from him mentally, only contentment at been accepted. It was because of this feeling of contentment that Jean did not regret letting Jamie stay. The games afterwards though were a different story.

It had started out innocently- a game of truth or dare where the only questions were 'who was your first kiss?' or 'I dare you to pull Kurt's tail,' as Bobby has whispered to her. Then, suddenly, Bobby suggested a game of his invention- 'Seven minutes.' It was simple. A bottle was spun and the first person it landed on was blindfolded and brought to a room. Then the bottle was spun again for another person. This second person was also brought up to the chosen room, and that person and the blindfolded person were left alone for seven minutes to do as they wished. Kissing was allowed, but anything else had to be consensual.

Kitty had been the first person chosen and blindfolded. It was only when the bottle landed on Jamie had Jean begun to argue against the game. It was not until Scott voiced his opinion to her, through a mental call, that Jamie was to young to do anything beyond a soft kiss and that Kitty was too much in love with Lance to let things go any farther than that. Jean, recognising defeat, had caved in, but stayed in a bad mood right up until the point where Kitty and Jamie had returned. Jamie had looked a little red in the face, and Kitty had looked amazed when it was revealed who it was that she had been in the room with. Jean closed her mind to the stray thoughts, not wanting to receive anything that had gone on- they had a right to privacy, and Jean was certain nothing had happened; Jamie was a kid after all. Her mind had been taken off Kitty and Jamie when Dr. McCoy had burst in demanding his twinkies and mumbling about him needing his sugar rush.

It was only when the bottle had landed on her and she had been the person blindfolded that she begun to question her evaluation of the situation. After Kurt had dropped the second person in the room and revealed that it was a boy, she began to sense that this other person was someone she cared about. She felt the bed dip as the other person sat down. The smell of cinnamon, mint and body deodorant assaulted her nose. The feeling of a kind and loving person brushed against her mentally. A soft, warm hand then enveloped hers. She had mentally sent out that she didn't want to know who he was just yet, but did want to kiss him. She had then leaned towards the person, and was meet with a tender kiss.

After several seconds kissing, she had withdrawn for breath. When she started to kiss him again, he had removed his hand from hers, and had drawn her closer. It was then she had started to piece together certain facts about him. It couldn't be Scott, as this person was a lot shorter than Scott, and this person seemed to have a lot more experience when it came to kissing than Scott did. Whoever this person was he had an athletic build, and the softest hair that Jean had ever felt. He also had a strong jaw line. A realisation soon hit her- there were only two boys at the institute that fit the description she had built up mentally apart from Scott- Bobby and Jamie. Truthfully, if it were either of these two, she didn't want to know. Bobby would only make fun of her, and if she found out it was Jamie and she admitted that she liked the kiss, she would feel like a hypocrite. Once they were back in the recreation room she had declined to find out who she had shared the seven minutes with.

For the next hour she watched people going up to the room via Kurt's teleportation. Rahne and Amara had both spent time with Jamie and had come back with a glazed look and stupid smile. Finally after two and a half hours of playing 'Seven minutes,' everyone had gone to bed.

Now, at half one in the morning, Jean was twisting and turning, her mind still lingering on that kiss and whether or not it could have been delivered by Jamie. She had caught a snippet of Kitty's thoughts as she had walked past the girl's room not ten minutes before. Kitty had been thinking of how Jean was trying to keep Jamie a kid. Truthfully, Jean could not see anything wrong with that. She loved Jamie like the little brother she never had, and he was such a little angel with a big hearth she just didn't want him to become sullied with the responsibilities of adulthood and the cruelty that had been shown towards mutants. Getting out of bed and putting on her nightgown, she made her way to Jamie's room. Slipping in, she made her way towards the bed. Jamie slept by the window and always kept the curtains open, and the moonlight was bright. Looking down at the sleeping figure curled up under the blankets, she smiled. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead. "Night mummy," Jamie mumbled. Jean smiled again. "Don't grow up to fast. If that was you kissing me earlier, you will be a bigger heartbreaker than Roberto." With that, Jean left, smiling at the thought that finally, Roberto had competition.


End file.
